


Warm Drinks & Cold Days

by murinae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, a good amount of pinin, a little more than i should have pining'd, idk maybe ill fgive this another chapter, mcgenji time, no like, some lowkey hana and lucio being fucking besties, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murinae/pseuds/murinae
Summary: Genji is in love with the barista at a cafe and McCree is just as low-key into Genji as well.





	

Snow danced around in the air, catching in his soft green hair and along his scarf. Everything was painted in the colours of a frozen sunrise, silver and gray and white that felt too heartless for the gorgeous shade of pink that lit the sky. He walked tenaciously, as not to slip on the hidden ice and sleet below his steps, making his way to the Cafe near the corner of Somerstill and Macbeth. Genji had always enjoyed that place, if not for the attractive decorating and coffee then clearly for the tender in the mornings. He was tall, with a rough voice and eyes that could stop a sunset. Hell, even the way he so easily remembered Genji's regular orders made his heart flutter and bounce in his chest-- So of course as he strode into the warm light of the mostly-empty Cafe, his heart skipped a beat. There he was, Jesse McCree, in all his cute, rugged glory. Chatting up a storm with one of his coworkers- the cute DJ with a reputation as a flirt- But stopping when the regular walked up to the counter.  
"Mornin', Mr. Shimada!" His toxic smile brought a grin to Genji's lips. Never failed to, if he was honest with himself.  
"Morning, McCree! Just the normal, if you could?"  
"Of course, Darlin'. And y'know what? On the house. Just because you’ve come in so often. " Oh god, he winked. Genji could feel his cheeks flush at that- And that just made Jesse smile, which was really just a wider smile and Genji started noticing the little dimple in his cheek, the way he lifted his shoulders when he giggled, the way his eyelashes batted... And in that instant, Genji Shimada knew he was beyond falling for McCree.  
“You really don’t have to, you know, Mr--” Genji stammered, trying to keep up his flirty, womanizer quirk. Failing.  
“Nah, No problem! How’s yer mornin’ been?”  
“Pretty good. It’s snowing hard out there-”  
“Yeah, Lúcio over there told me. “ Jesse motioned back at his coworker. 

 

They chatted, as normal, while McCree fixed his drink. Genji was picking up more and more throughout their little chats- How he used slang, the perk at the end of his questions and the roll of bubbly sarcasm in his jokes. 

 

A rush of.. Well, some could say confidence, others would say madness, but nonetheless exhilaration flooded his love-drunk brain and he finally spoke, “Hey, Uh, Would you want to, I don’t know,” He shifted, “Go get a drink with me sometime?” 

 

Those words hung in the air for no less than a few seconds before Jesse replied with a happy, “Yes.” 

Lúcio cheered, having heard the entire conversation that just went down, spinning on his heels.  
“‘YO HANA!” The DJ laughed, running to the breakroom to spill some hot gossip-- But Genji just smiled, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, giddy with exhilaration, and as he took his drink and walked away, one thing was clear as day in his mind; 

Jesse McCree had him bad.

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first mcgenji ive posted


End file.
